Dr. Theodore Erswick
Dr. Theodore Erswick is one of the main antagonists of the animated webseries The Last Lamia. He is a sadistic mad scientist who works for Avatech and the head of Project Ascension, which involved genetically modifying human DNA with harvested Lamia DNA. History Past Little is specifically known about Erswick's past, other than he was recruited by Avatech and made the head of Project Ascension. He formed a false deal with the Lamia tribe, providing them with resources. At night, he would have Lamias kidnapped and put through torturous experiments that his assistant found excessive. They then wiped the victims' memories to prevent the false pact from failing. When the head of Avatech decreed the Lamias be slaughter, Erswick happily agreed and sent out soldiers to burn the Lamia village and slaughter them all with poison blades and guns. When he came across the dying High Sovereignty, he mocked her, tortured her by shooting her repeatedly, and then burned her at a stake just for his own amusement. The Lamia bodies were loaded onto Erswick's ship, and he left to experiment on them. At one point, he was tasked by Avatech to rebuild the body of the assassin known as the Advocate, and provided him with an electrically powered suit that he could use in his missions. Erswick helped Avatech expand their grip and control on the city of Brookhaven, operating from his lab in Avalon Tower. Citizens that attempted to flee the city were captured by Avatech and given to Erswick as test subjects. He would inject them with formulas made from Lamia DNA to genetically modify them, but most died and the ones that did not mutated into mindless monsters in constant agony. ''The Last Lamia'' Erswick cared little for the various rebel groups of Brookhaven until the leader of one, Xander, came to him with an offer. He would allow Avatech to bug their hideout and later turn over fellow rebels Jason and Brec to Erswick in exchange for Erswick helping to cure his sister Lani, who was fatally ill and quickly dying. Erswick seemingly agreed, and bugged their hideout and waited. When Jason suggested that the team attack Avalon Tower, Xander allowed it so that the trade could go through. However, upon arriving, all four rebels were defeated and knocked unconscious. While they were out, Erswick personally injected each of them with his new experimental formula, the Type-V drug. As the rebels woke up, they were escorted into a large chamber where Erswick sat in an observation booth behind bulletproof glass. He monitors them, watching as Lani is suddenly affected by the formula and begins reacting violently to it. Her insides begin incinerating and dissolving, causing extreme pain and rendering her unable to move. When the others try to help her, Xander suddenly pulls a gun on them as Erswick reveals Xander's betrayal. However, Erswick then tells Xander that he has betrayed him, too, and manipulated his trust to capture all four of them. He explains that he had no intentions of curing Lani, and was just going to use them all as test subjects anyway. Xander demands Erswick save Lani, but Erswick simply laughs and forces them to watch as Lani explodes into a fiery pile of ash and blood. Xander, enraged, attempts to shoot Erswick, but he is protected behind the bulletproof glass. Brec collapses, also succumbing to the formula. Erswick explains that sometimes an electrical jumpstart is needed to trigger mutation, so he uses a giant Tesla coil to electrocute Xander. However, instead of simply shocking him, he electrocutes him until he dies and disintegrates. As Brec begins to mutate, Erswick shows off his past subjects, calling them failures as they became stronger and faster, but lost their wills and minds. Brec mutates, and transforms into a monstrous serpentine creature. Erswick tries to communicate with him to see if he has retained his intelligence, but finds that he is a failed experiment like the others. Angered, Erswick simply tells the monster Brec to kill Jason. However, as Jason combats the monster Brec, Erswick notices that Jason's vitals show no sign of the formula, as if his body has adapted to it. He notes that Jason, still human, is keeping pace with the monster and showing superhuman speed and reflexes. The Advocate comes in to check on Erswick's progress, and Erswick gloats about his creation to him. He tells monster Brec to capture Jason for further study, but Jason lures Brec into breaking a vent cover for him to escape into. Brec grabs his ankle, but then begins speaking, showing some of his intelligence again. However, noticing this, the Advocate kills Brec, allowing Jason to escape. Erswick sounds an alarm and sends the Advocate after Jason, but Jason escapes, much to Erswick's rage. Much later, the Advocate is tasked by Avatech's board of directors to commence Project Ashbound, which involves the complete destruction of Project Ascension and all associated with it. Erswick hears the news as he is in Cairo studying Lamias, and uses his hired hand as protection. When the Advocate arrives, he kills Erwick's assistant and aims for the doctor next, breaking his arm and demanding information. However, Erswick attacks the Advocate with an EMP-charged glove that shuts down the Advocate's suit. As Erswick mocks the Advocate, the Advocate uses his hypnotic powers to distract Erswick long enough for his suit to come back online. He proceeds to stab Erswick through the chest, killing him. Personality Dr. Erswick is sadistic and psychopathic. While he desires for his experiments to yield the results he wants, he does not mind when they fail, as they provide him with the opportunity to cause more suffering and death. He is devoted to his goals to an extreme, and will not cease work until his goals are completed or until everyone around him is dead. Quotes Gallery Images Erswick.png|Dr. Theodore Erswick Snip20180927 5.png|Erswick with the captured rebels. Snip20180927 8.png|Erswick after murdering Lani. Snip20180927 6.png|Erswick's evil laugh. Snip20180927 7.png|Erswick rising to power. Snip20180927 2.png|Erswick years later in Cairo. Snip20180927 3.png|Erswick's evil grin. Snip20180927 4.png|Erswick's death. Videos Episode 7 - Family The Last Lamia Category:Pure Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Game Changer Category:Enigmatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased